This Love
by FelouisDurstinson
Summary: A fluffy little one shot about the turbulent relationship of Sango and Miroku. AU, enjoy.


Psssst... I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

"You are the most ignorant man I have ever met! You have no shame for the things you do and say! I want you gone! Get out of this apartment and out of my life! Better yet, I'll leave. Good riddance asshole!"

These were the last words Sango had screamed as she slammed the door of their apartment and ran down the stairs. Tears blurred in her eyes as she stumbled out the main entrance of the building. She continued jogging down the sidewalk shoes slapping the pavement the only sound besides the quiet sobs wracking her small frame.

Her only destination was as far away from him as she could get. She quickly reached a small park that was nearby and hesitantly entered checking for any other signs of life. Upon finding no one she slumped down onto a swing and placed her head in her hands softly crying.

Sango couldn't believe that Miroku was up to his old tricks again. She always knew he had a wondering eye but thought that he would be loyal to her and her alone. She couldn't believe how utterly stupid she had been by letting him back into her life. She began to reminisce on their time together as she slowly stopped crying into her palms.

* * *

"Hey, Sango! Wanna go out with me?" Miroku asked for what she was sure was the seventh time that night.

Sango just shrugged and looked away not interested. Kagome had told her what kind of guy he was and she did not want that in her life. She had other things to worry about, like her troublesome little brother who was currently going through a rebellious phase.  
She had decided to accept Kagomes offer of a girl's night on a whim, just hoping to relax a little. She, however, was not aware that they would be meeting up with Inuyasha and subsequently Miroku as well.

She didn't mind all that much though, because she thought her friend and her boyfriend, Inuyasha, made a cute couple. Miroku also happened to be good company despite how annoying he was being. They were all currently sitting in a local bar and had just ordered a round.  
"Look, Miroku. You are a really nice guy and all but I'm not looking to date anyone right now. I'm sorry to have to turn down your offer."

Miroku looked crestfallen but when his gaze landed on her again, she could tell that he wasn't ready to give up just yet.

"Come on Sango. Just one little date is all I'm asking for. Please, just dinner and a movie. What do ya say? I promise you won't regret it."

She couldn't help but notice how his eyes had softened and had a hopeful glint to them. She never thought he could actually be serious about asking her out. She repeatedly rejected his advances because she refused to be just another fling. If she was going to go out with a guy she needed to know he was serious and wasn't just looking for sex. At the age of 25 she had already met enough of those guys to last a life time.

She sighed internally at how easily he had her changing her mind but found herself a little excited about the prospect of a nice date. "You know what Miroku, I accept your date. I better not regret it." Sango told him with a teasing lilt to her voice.  
Miroku looked as if he had just been shot but then his face relaxed into its usually cocky grin as he told her what time to be ready for their date the next night.

* * *

That had been two years ago as of two weeks ago. Their first date had gone swimmingly. Soon followed by an even better second date. Sango had soon found herself falling head over heels for Miroku. She was happy for the first time in a long time. As she got to know him better she realized the not only did they have a lot in common but she liked his personality more and more.

He was a great guy, she told him about her problems and he listened. He knew how to make her laugh and how to cheer her up. Miroku even got along with her brother Kohaku, which resulted in him acting more respectfully towards her.

There were some things about Miroku however, that weren't so great. He's always been a big flirt but, she didn't appreciate it when it was with other girls. He also had a wondering eye, which had her questioning if he was also cheating on her. Sango had many responsibilities and a copious amount of stress already in her life. She didn't want to but, after seven months together she decided to end their relationship. It was hard on them both but she knew she had to do it for herself.

Miroku took the break up in stride because he knew she needed some time to herself. He surprisingly refused to be shut out of her life permanently however. He called her at least once every other day to see how her day had went and he would sometimes take her out to lunch so they could still talk. Sango had believed that after she broke it off he would just find another girl and move on. In reality, he stayed by her side being the guy friend she never had.

After about a month apart Miroku approached her about getting back together. He said he would be a better boyfriend and he would always be there for her. She would never have to worry about his womanizing because he wanted her and only her. Sango had to hand it to him, he painted a lovely picture ad she missed him.

She missed his occasional good morning calls and how his voice always sounded so much huskier when he first woke up. She missed waking up with her head cuddled to his chest after they fallen asleep watching cheesy horror movies. She missed his passionate speeches and lovable grin. However much she wanted to tell him no, that they should remain friends, was not enough to outweigh the burning need to be his again. She knew she loved him just like she knew he loved her.

Sango got up from the swing and began walking aimlessly around the playground. She needed to think and reminiscing about their time together was not what she needed to do. She needed to get her thoughts together then go back to get some of her stuff. Sango hoped that Kagome would let her stay there tonight; otherwise she didn't know where she would stay.  
Sango sat down on a hard plastic bench and began to think about him again. She just couldn't help it, he was consuming her every thought, even if she was furious at him.

* * *

After being together for about fourteen months Sango and Miroku decided to move in together. Miroku's apartment was much bigger than hers and so she moved all her stuff into his apartment. Although hesitant at first to take the leap and actually move in with him, Sango was glad that she did. They weren't a couple that fought very often but when they did it was never a big ordeal. Sango felt that moving in together while scary in its own prospect, was a great way for them to become closer.

* * *

For their two year anniversary Miroku took her out to a fancy restaurant she had wanted to go to. He asked that she wear her finest black dress and heels to match. She had never been so excited for one of their dates before. The way Miroku planned everything out to the last detail had her wondering what was so different about this date and what made this particular anniversary so special.

They go to the restaurant around 6:30 where they were led to a private table that had red candles already lit for them. Miroku held out her chair for her and then took a seat on the opposite side. He then proceeded to order them both a glass of champagne. Sango was surprised at how nice and warm this dinner felt. Their waiter arrived shortly after with their glasses and left them with menus. Before Sango could even glance down Miroku took her hand in his and raised his glass with his other making a toast to their future happiness.

The rest of dinner was a blur. The food was exquisite and Sango enjoyed every last moment. After they ate Miroku took her by the hand and led her away from the restaurant. Sango had no clue where they were going. Upon her inquiry he told her to just be patient, they were almost there.

It was getting quite dark out and Sango's feet were hurting from the dangerous high heels she had decided on. Just as she was about to ask to stop so she could take them off they entered a nearly empty park she had never been to. Right in the center was a beautiful fountain with colorful lights that made the water look ethereal. To the left was a gazebo with fairy lights around it. Sango couldn't contain her gasp of surprise. Miroku continued to lead her down to the fountain where she sat on the edge and removed her heels.

"Thank you for tonight, Miroku. Happy two year anniversary." She whispered as she leaned in and kissed him.

Before the kiss could deepen any further Miroku pulled away and put a finger to her lips. "You're very welcome but, the nights not over yet princess."

Before he even saw it coming Miroku reached out and splashed her with cold water from the fountain. Sango gasped at the chill that went down her back but grinned as the thought of revenge entered her mind. She quickly put her hands in the water and splashed him right in the face with water. Miroku just chuckled before tackling her entire body into the fountain.

"Kya! Miroku! Why would you do that?! It's freezing in here!" Sango shouted through her now chattering teeth.

Miroku just cawed with triumphant laughter as his girlfriend seethed in the chilly water. He then pushed her now soaking hair out of her eyes while leaning in to kiss both of her cheeks then her mouth.

"Let's dance." He whispered into her ear as he helped her out of the fountain.  
Sango couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's antics. He was always thinking at a different pace than her and she loved that about him.

Her black dress clung to her body leaving little to the imagination. Miroku grabbed his jacket from the ground where he had dropped it before pushing her in and draped it around her shoulders. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek in thanks. They walked together in a comfortable silence to the gazebo.

Miroku grabbed her left with his right then proceeded to place his left on her waist. She put her other hand on his shoulder as they began to sway around the gazebo. Their dancing wasn't without its flaws but they didn't care they were both looking at the other. Sango, who was usually uncomfortable with such mushy romance, could feel a blush making its way up her neck and onto her face.

As their impromptu dance ended they separated. Miroku bent and swept his lips over hers in a chaste kiss that left her breathless. Sango could feel her heart beat in her throat. She couldn't remember a time she had be this happy. Miroku stepped away from her and cleared his throat.

"Sango, I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I wanted to be the reason behind your smile. I love waking up to your kisses and I love falling asleep to the feeling of your body next to mine." Miroku proceeded to get down on one knee eliciting a loud gasp from the shocked woman. Sango could feel tears begin to pool in her eyes.

"You are the light of my life and I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives. Sango, will you do me the great honor of marrying me?" Miroku finished his speech by pulling out a little black box which held the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen.

Sango was absolutely speechless. She knew tonight would be special but, was not aware it would be this special. She can feel the tears stream down her face as she breaks into a smile while nodding her consent. Miroku smiles and places the ring on her ring finger then engulfing her in a warm embrace.

Miroku leaned down to place his lips merely centimeters from hers. "I love you" he whispered as he began a series of slow and steady kisses.

* * *

Sango was devastated at this point. She loved Miroku more than anything. She just could not believe he would cheat on her after her proposed to her. She could clearly hear the other woman on the phone as he talked to her earlier. And though she did not catch the entire conversation, it seemed suspicious enough to warrant her rage.

Maybe she had overreacted? Misunderstandings happen all the time. She really should give him a chance to explain. She wanted to salvage her relationship before she threw it all down the drain. She owed Miroku more than that; he has stuck by her side for the past two years without ever cheating on her. Why would he start now? Oh, she felt so stupid for what she said. She just hoped he would forgive her.

Sango got up from the bench and stretched out her sore limbs, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then continued to jog all the way back their apartment building. Raced up the stairs and hesitantly opened the door to their apartment. Miroku looked up from his seat on the couch, it was obvious he too, had been crying. Sango raced over to him and into his waiting arms, whispering I love you's into his ear, knowing that they would be okay after all.

* * *

Hey guys! so this little plot bunny was stuck in my head and I just had to write it. I hope you enjoyed! And to those wondering when I'm going to update Ghosty Tea I promise it will be soon! The minute I kill this writers block. Thanks for reading!

~Felouis


End file.
